musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Rush (album)
Rush is the eponymous debut album by Canadian rock band Rush, released in 1974 and remastered in 1997. Their first release shows much of the hard rocksound typical of many of the popular rock bands emerging from Britain earlier in the decade. Rush were fans of such bands as Led Zeppelin and Cream, and these influences can be heard in most of the songs on this debut. Original drummer John Rutsey performed all drum parts on the album, but was unable to go on extended tours because of complications with his diabetes and left the band after the album was released. Rutsey wrote some lyrics for the debut, but never submitted them to the band and some new lyrics had to be thrown together.[2] He was soon replaced by Neil Peart. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rush_(Rush_album)# hide *1 Recording and production *2 Distribution and release *3 Critical reception *4 Track listing *5 Personnel *6 Chart positions *7 Sales certifications *8 Singles *9 Release history *10 Remaster details *11 References Recording and productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rush_(Rush_album)&action=edit&section=1 edit Originally the recording sessions were produced by Dave Stock at Eastern Sound in Toronto. They were scheduled late at night during the 'dead' time in studios because of the band's low budget and the rates during this period were the cheapest. Stock had also worked on the band's debut single (a cover ofBuddy Holly's "Not Fade Away", with an original composition, "You Can't Fight It", on the B-side). "You Can't Fight It" was to be included on the album but was scrapped.[3] Two of the Eastern Sound recordings, "In the Mood" and "Take a Friend" were included on the final album. However, Rush were unhappy with the quality of the first sessions. They moved to Toronto Sound Studios and produced the next sessions themselves while achieving a significant improvement in recording quality. They added new overdubs to existing backing tracks of "What You're Doing", "Before and After" and "Working Man". The tracks with the most advanced production were recorded entirely at Toronto Sound: "Finding My Way", "Need Some Love" and "Here Again". These new songs took the place of recordings from the earlier sessions.[2] Both studios used 8-channel multitrack recorders, which was quite primitive for 1973, but the group quickly learned to make the best use of the technology that was available. In July 2008, Rush discovered an old version of "Working Man" with an alternative guitar solo. They allowed the makers of the popular rhythm game Rock Band''to use the master tapes for the song's inclusion.[4] This version of the song, known as "Working Man (Vault Edition)", was released as a downloadable song for the game, and later, on July 22, 2008, it was made available to the public through iTunes.[citation needed] Distribution and releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rush_(Rush_album)&action=edit&section=2 edit The band and its management formed their own company, Moon Records, and released the album in Canada. Only 3,500 copies of the original Moon Records LP (catalog number MN-100) were pressed. The first version of the LP has a cream-coloured label with a blue Moon Records logo and black type. The album was soon picked up by WMMS, a radio station in Cleveland, Ohio. Donna Halper, a DJ working at the station, selected "Working Man" for her regular play list. Every time the song was played the station received phone calls asking where to buy the record. Copies of the Moon Records album were imported to the Cleveland area and quickly sold out. In the 2010 documentary film ''Rush: Beyond The Lighted Stage, Halper says that "Working Man" was the perfect song for the Cleveland rock audience, as it was still mostly a factory town in 1974. The record's popularity in Cleveland quickly led to the re-release of the album by Mercury Records. The first Canadian Mercury release on the standard red Mercury label is nearly as rare as the Moon version. It also had the Moon number 'MN-100' between the run-out grooves, indicating that it was pressed from the same lacquer masters as the Moon disc. A special thank you to Donna Halper was added to the album credits of this and all later versions. At this point manager Ray Danniels scraped together an additional $9,000 for producer Terry Brown to professionally re-mix all of the recordings for better sound quality. This remix version was used for later releases most of which used the Mercury "skyline" record label instead of the red label. A later Moon Records version of undetermined origin has a pink label with gray moon craters. The original album logo was red, but a printing error made it appear more pink in colour. This is one of two Rush albums where the cover artwork had printing errors (the other album is Caress of Steel). Critical receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rush_(Rush_album)&action=edit&section=3 edit Rush originally received positive reviews upon its 1974 release. Writing for the Ottawa Citizen, Bill Provick gave praise on the band's "immediate acceleration" and "driving, crisp sound," although he felt that "the energy needs a bit more channeling and the arrangements need a touch more refining."[8] Billboard wrote that it "serves up a dose of good hard rock highlighted by the often Robert Plant-like lead vocals of Geddy Lee and the powerful guitar work of Alex Lifeson and solid drumming from John Rutsey."[9] However, critical reception in later years has become more unenthusiastic. Greg Prato of Allmusic stated in his review of the album that it was weaker than some of the band's later works, such as Hemispheres and Moving Pictures, because Neil Peart was not yet a part of the band. He finished his review by saying that "While longtime Rush fans can appreciate their debut because they never returned to this style, newcomers should stick with their classics from later years."[5] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rush_(Rush_album)&action=edit&section=4 edit All music by Geddy Lee and Alex Lifeson, except where noted. Lyrics by Geddy Lee. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rush_(Rush_album)&action=edit&section=5 edit *Geddy Lee – lead vocals, bass guitar *Alex Lifeson – guitar, backing vocals *John Rutsey – drums, percussion, backing vocals Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rush_(Rush_album)&action=edit&section=6 edit Sales certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rush_(Rush_album)&action=edit&section=7 edit Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rush_(Rush_album)&action=edit&section=8 edit :All chart positions are U.S. Billboard - Mainstream Rock Tracks unless otherwise stated. Release historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rush_(Rush_album)&action=edit&section=9 edit Remaster detailshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rush_(Rush_album)&action=edit&section=10 edit A remaster was issued in 1997. *The tray has a picture of the star with man painting (mirroring the cover art of Retrospective I) with "The Rush Remasters" printed in all capital letters just to the left. All remasters from Rush through''Permanent Waves'' are like this. Rush was remastered again in 2011 by Andy VanDette for the "Sector" box sets, which re-released all of Rush's Mercury-era albums. The album is included in the Sector 1 set.[10] The album will be remastered and rereleased on vinyl as part of a new box set for it in April 2014 to celebrate its 40th Anniversary. Category:1974 albums Category:Rush